Poems
by SilverFallen
Summary: Eclair1129 let me borrow this idea, thanks Trish! So basically this is just a collection of my poems which are a bit on the dark side, so that's a warning for you.
1. One Last Breath

One last breath;

I'll take it away.

Jump the cliff.

Shoot the bullet.

Savor the poison.

Or even a sheath of flesh.

Whatever the way.

Dive from great heights.

Slice through a vein.

Rope around the neck,

Just pull tight.

Cut off the air;

Self-poison;

Bleed like no tomorrow.

Just take

One Last Breath.


	2. Don't Wake Me Up

It's dark

And it's quiet.

No light, no sight.

Nothing;

Just black.

But there's voices.

They say my name.

They tell me to wake up.

But I can't.

My eyes won't open.

My limbs won't move.

I'm stuck in this forever abyss.

It's tranquil and calm.

The world's harsh and unforgiving.

I'll stay here a little longer.

Please don't wake me up.

Not yet.


	3. Puppet

A puppet part,

A human heart.

A puppet string,

An un-human thing.

I'm in control.

You do as I please.

Just pull a string

And you're a little tease.

You're my puppet -

My little plaything.

My very own Barbie Doll-

Does that make me your Ken?

My own living Mannequin

With your soft little body.

Would you love me,

As you do, with no strings?

Why would you?

How could you?

If I weren't in control,

You'd hate me.

I've used you,

My little plaything.

When will you learn;

You are in control,

And I'm just a puppet under your strings.


	4. Consume Me

Did you even think it'd push me?

Could you ever imagine this dark inside of me?

You don't even know the full extent.

This all just grew and grew.

And it takes over me.

But you're so blind, you can't see it.

You're afraid of it, I'm sure.

And this is all because of you.

You thought I was okay.

You thought you did the right thing.

What a shame, it backfired this way.

And I'll the this darkness consume me,

Because I really don't care about you.


	5. Feel

I want to run

To get away.

Far away from you.

Forever in solitude.

I want to use my skin as paper.

My cuts and blood the ink.

I want to bring myself harm,

And leave my final message

In the flowing crimson.

I want to be taken away.

Somewhere to feel pain.

A stab through the stomach,

A burn to me skin.

Just let the pain keep coming.

I want to feel,

Though pains the only way.

I want to be free.

Because I can't take this anymore.

And the cause was only you.


	6. How To Say Goodbye

I could make it quick and painless.

That'd be easier for you.

But I want you to suffer,

And I'll have fun while I do it too.

I could leave a horrible note,

On and on about how much I hate you.

But that'd be just too easy.

You need to feel it too.

Write my goodbye in blood.

And leave it all for you.

But I wouldn't be able to tell you the reason,

And you need to know that too.

I could say it to your face,

And end it all in front of you.

But you'd try and stop me,

Than I'd have to take you too.

So I decided to make it simple.

I'll run away, and never tell you.

Somewhere else I'll end it all.

And I hope you find out too.


	7. Ignorance is Bliss

Do you even know me?

You say you do, but I know you don't.

You know the outer shell I've created.

Just please don't break it.

I don't want the real me to escape.

When she slips through,

You act like I'm a stranger.

Have you ever realized that stranger is me?

Has it ever occurred to you I'm fake?

I feel like two people;

The person you want to see,

And the person I want to be.

But you'll only accept the fake.

So I hope you're happy.

Cause I'm slowly dieing.

You're so unaware.

Ignorance is fucking bliss, isn't it?


	8. My Fault

I don't know any other way to say it,

Because I just can't say it to you.

I've tried to give you hints,

But you don't see it,

Or don't want to believe it.

The more you tell me how proud you are,

The worse and worse it gets.

But you still can't figure it out.

So here's the only way I can put it;

I hate this person that I am.

I wish I'd just go away.

I'm lower than dirt and not worth it

A waste of breath and a waste of life.

My number one fault, is I'm Alive.


	9. No Evil

I zip my mouth shut.

I sew my eyes closed tight.

I saw my ears off, nice and clean.

I don't want to hear your words.

I don't want to see the cruel world.

And I don't want you to hear the darkness inside me.


	10. Rip My Heart Out

You don't understand

It was all just a hoax.

Longing for your attention.

All I wanted was your love.

I never meant to hurt you.

I thought you knew me better than that.

But I guess you don't.

You've ripped my heart out,

And thrown it away.

And now you won't even look at me.

Why don't you understand?

I didn't really mean it.

I just want to know you cared.

Now look what you've done to me.

You say you care, but I know the truth.

I see it in your eyes,

I see the way you constantly avoid me.

I hurt you,

But what you don't realize,

Is you've hurt me much harder,

Than I could ever be possible of harming you.


	11. Tape Over Your Eyes

As the dark reality sets in,

I hope you see it now.

I'm not the one you thought.

I'm cold and angry.

And you know it's your fault.

It took you so long to see.

You were always so foolishly blind.

You knew something was wrong,

But you could never figure it out.

And you never saw it growing inside of me.

It finally exploded and pulled me under.

Now you can clean up the mess.

Wipe away my bloody tears.

Think nothing of it, because there's still tape over your eyes.

Did you know this was even possible?

Could you ever expect this from me?

This cold, dark anger, all a good friend?

And your bitter enemy.

You can't change it.

It's far too late.

Because now I'm long gone.

Drawn into this hate, as my only comfort.

And all dished out on you.


	12. This Is Me

How do you see me now?

Am I still that sweet, innocent little girl?

Straight A student, always a goody-goody.

You didn't think I could do wrong.

Do you still think that now?

I'm not her, that daughter you see.

I loathe myself more than anything.

I don't believe in happy endings.

And I want to defy you.

I don't want you to trust me.

Than again, you already don't.

For me this is escape.

I'm finally free.

But you think the devil's possessed me.

Maybe I'm his incarnation,

But either way;

This is me.


	13. Where Did I Go Wrong?

Where did I go wrong?

Have you ever wondered that?

'Cause I always have;

Where did you go wrong?

Maybe it was too much.

All your love turned to hate,

At least within me.

I need my freedom.

I need my space.

But you never saw that.

I've become your biggest disappointment.

Oh, how things have changed.

Because I'm not sorry.

And you don't care.


	14. Writing in the Dark

I toss and turn,

But my thoughts won't seem to cease.

They flow and flow, 'till I'm ready to explode.

Even now you think I'm tucked in asleep,

But here I am, letting it out,

So I cannot scream.


End file.
